Uncontrollable Cicumstances
by Hitomi Hotaru
Summary: AUish. We take a look at Harry's fith year in a different persective. Rhea Tigner is a normal girl...or so she thinks. That is untill she moves next door to a boy named Harry Potter and from there on out her life is changed by Uncontrolable circumstances.
1. Neighbors, Notes, and Nutty News

Uncontrollable Circumstances

I have a feeling you don't know me. I'm pretty new here. I'm from the USA, so it was a gigantic shock when my parents told me and my brother that we were to be moving to England. England! Of all the places we could've moved! When mom said we were moving, I thought she meant counties or cities or even states, but I definitely didn't think countries! We settled in Little Whinging on a road called Privet Drive, 6 Privet Drive if you must know. My name is Rhea Tigner and this is a story I'm sure you won't forget.

We moved to our humble abode when I was 13. The third day we were there, we met our neighbors from 4 Privet Drive. They weren't what you'd call an interesting family. Believe me, because I was the one to open the door. There was a man, apparently his wife and two boys. One of the boys was, for lack of a better word, fat and the other had glasses, was rather skinny, and had the messiest black hair I've ever seen.

"Well, hello there," said the man.

"Hi," I said, "Mom! Neighbors are here."

I soon discovered after that less than interesting conversation that the man was a Mr. Vernon Dursley, his wife was Petunia, and the fat boy was their son, Dudley. The other was their orphaned nephew who went by the name Harry Potter. It took me a moment before I saw the scar on his forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt.

If you've ever been to a party with your parents and your parent's friends you probably know what happens. The parents discuss their jobs, when they met their spouses, old high school memories while the kids go and do something a little more interesting. I believe the only reason my older brother, James, hung out with Dudley was because they liked the same video games. For reasons I don't know, they wouldn't let Harry in my bother's room. So being the nice little hostess, I decided to hang out with Harry.

"Is your brother always like this?" Harry asked after he couldn't get in.

"Sad to say, but yeah, he is," I replied.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way," he added.

"Rhea Tigner," I said, "You can hang out with me if you want. I don't have cool video games though."

He agreed. I found out he was my same age. I mentioned that I thought his scar was pretty cool and he said nothing, which gave me the distinct feeling that it had something to do with him being orphaned. Dinner was fairly nice. My dad and Mr. Dursley were exchanging jokes, my mom and Mrs. Dursley were swapping recipes, and James and Dudley were discussing cheat codes for various games. Through my dad's laughter, my mom saying something about flower, and James telling which buttons to push, told me I should probably start a conversation with Harry. I didn't know what to say though. I knew nothing of which we had in common. So I did what I usually do, took a stab in the dark.

"So… Harry, uh… got any pets?" I asked.

"Actually, I do," he replied.

Thank goodness! I found something we have in common.

"What kind of pet do you have?"

"A snow owl," he stated.

"Wow! I thought it was cool to have dogs!" I exclaimed.

"Her name is Hedwig."

"Would it be ok if I came to see her sometime?"

"Sure, just not tomorrow. My Aunt is coming over, and let's just say she isn't the best person to be around."

That was the beginning of an interesting friendship. He wasn't at home after his Aunt left. He apparently went to some sort of boarding school. He was back that summer though. We were now both 14. We would occasionally escape to the park, me to get away from my brother and Harry to get away from the Dursleys. From his description of them, they are horrible. He also told me about his friends from school, Ron and Hermione, but he seemed to never describe his school and every time I asked he would just say, "Oh, just some boarding school."

The next summer when he came back to school he seemed really out of it, almost as if his body was here but his soul was somewhere else. This is where the main story begins.

I was now 15. My layered blonde hair was a little past shoulder length. I wore pink converses with green laces, blue-jeans, and a white shirt on the day in question. I was walking up to the Dursley's to see Harry, when I found him in a hydrangea bush.

"How ya doin'?" I said.

"Huh!?" he exclaimed as he almost hit his head on the flower box, "What are you doing?"

"Actually that would be a question more appropriate for you," I replied, "So what are you doing?"

"Shhh… get down!" he whispered, "I'm hiding."

I got down in the bush with him. I asked, "Why are you hiding? The Dursleys force you out again?"

"No, not exactly," he responded, "I'm… listening to the news."

I looked up and saw the window above us was open.

"Couldn't you do that inside?"

"It's hard to explain."

Then all of a sudden there was what sounded like a large gun-shot. Harry jumped and this time actually hit his head on the flower box. Along with the thump made by his head hitting the box, I heard a car alarm, a cat screech and I think china breaking. Harry was now standing.

"Mercy Buckets…!" I yelled.

An old lady passed us and then a large arm reached out and grabbed Harry.

"What did you do this time, boy?!" yelled Mr. Dursley.

"He didn't do anything," I said as Harry was about to speak, "He was with me."

"What was he doing in the bushes?" Mr. Dursley asked.

"Uh…checking…a lose nail," I replied.

Mr. Dursley let him go and recoiled back into his house.

"Thanks for the cover," Harry said.

"No prob," I said, "Oh yeah! By the way I almost forgot, there's a rock concert near town, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Sorry, Rhea, I'm just not in the mood," he replied.

"Oh ok, don't worry about it."

For some reason I felt that his mood had something to do with his school. So I went back home and watched him head toward the park.

The next day when I went to see him, I discovered he was grounded and the Dursleys wouldn't tell me why. He was grounded for four days as long as I could tell, but on the second day, it was in the evening, a brown owl flew into my room! It extended its leg revealing that it had a letter attached and apparently wanted me to have it. I opened it to find neat cursive hand writing. It read as so:

**Dear Rhea Tigner,**

**You are probably wondering how I know your name, but that is not important now. All you need to know now is that we need your help. I cannot put all I want in a letter due to the circumstances at hand, but I will reveal all to you when we shall pick you up. You must understand I cannot say when you are to be picked up or by whom due to the circumstances.**

**A. Dumbledore**

The owl then flew away and I was left with a letter that could confuse even Stephen Hawking. I was also left with the standard questions: Who needs my help? Why do they need my help? How could I possibly help? When and by whom am I going to be picked up? All these questions whirled in my head. I even wondered if I should tell my parents. I mean, if this A. Dumbledore couldn't put an explanation in a letter, should I tell my parents.

The fourth evening my Dad came into my room and told me that he was invited to a ceremony commemorating the best lawn. He said the Dursleys were invited, too. I turned down going. "Who knows," I thought, "This may be the night I am picked up." So I gave the "Harry wasn't going so it wouldn't be fun for me" excuse.

Mom, Dad, and James left wearing their Sunday's best, while I stayed home. Trust me; I won't give you the thrilling details on how bored I was. It was about 9:00, when all of a sudden I heard the lock click.

"Back all ready?" I shouted to the door, but when I opened it, it wasn't quite who I expected. He was old by the looks of him. He had long white hair and a long white beard. He also had half-moon spectacles and was wearing long robes. And once again, I took a stab in the dark.

"Um…A. Dumbledore?" I asked.

"The 'A' stands for Albus, but you can call me Professor Dumbledore," he replied.

"So you're here to take me some where. Should I bring anything?" I said even though the whole "you must not talk to strangers" speech that my mom gave me when I was 6 was ringing in my head. Half of me thought that this man standing at our front door was part of a weird dream, because I fell asleep on the couch.

"You might want to pack." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Pack! How long will I be gone, and should I write my parents?"

"You pack, I'll write a letter to your parents, and I'll explain everything on the way there."

So, I quickly ran up stairs to my room, grabbed a big suitcase and packed for all occasions. This was definitely the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. I then ran back down stairs to find the Professor finishing a letter for my parents.

"Ready," he said.

"As I'll ever be," I said. We then left the house and started down the street when Professor Dumbledore started to explain.

"Rhea, this may come as a surprise to you, but I must be frank in times like these. I am a wizard," he said.

"Excuse me! A wizard! Whoa…what a conversation starter," I replied.

"Any way I am the head master for a school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts."

"You mean there are more of you!"

"Yes, let me continue."

He did. Professor Dumbledore told me how in the wizarding world there was an evil wizard, named Lord Voldemort. Hey, don't look at me I didn't come up with the name, but it is creepy. Anyway, he continued saying he was very powerful and will not hesitate to kill any witch or wizard who gets in his path. He also has killed many muggles.

"Muggles?" I asked.

"People who don't have magical powers," Dumbledore answered.

"So, I'm a muggle?" I said.

"No, I will tell you what you are in a minute," Dumbledore said.

He then, continued saying that I was being taken to a society that tries to stop Voldemort. He also said that he has followers called Death Eaters, once again freaky name.

"So do you understand all I told you?" he asked.

"Surprisingly enough, I do," I replied.

"Now, on to the matter of what you are," he began, "Has anything strange happened to you? More specifically, has anything strange and unexplainable happened to you while you were near water."

"Well," I said, "there was that time when I was ten, I was at a pool party, and this boy kept trying to hit me with a rat tail. Then a huge wave from the pool splashed him and knocked him over. I thought some one else did it."

"Anything else?" he said.

"Let's see…Ok when I was at the beach, I got really mad at my brother. As I was yelling at him, and this huge wave came up. It wasn't one of those 'Oh well that's a big wave' it was tsunami size almost. We had to take cover. Nothing got damaged real badly. The rest of the week however was really calm hardly any waves. I thought it was just a bad storm that passed through."

"Well it's not."

"It's not!?"

"I have now been convinced. I believe you are a sorceress."

"Excuse me a what!?!" I said quickly.

"A sorceress," he said again, "Sorcerers and sorceresses have the ability to control the five mystic elements, Ether, Air, Fire Water, and Earth. You have already unlocked the ability to control water."

"But why did you ask me about water first, I mean, I could of unlocked fire instead for all you know."

"Well, a sorcerer or sorceress usually starts with water. I guess it's easier."

"Oh…"

We had now reached the end of the street. I was standing there with my mouth hanging open. Professor Dumbledore was standing there quite calmly.

"Now, trust me I am totally wigging out right now in my head, just let it sink in and then I'll start screaming," I said.

"I just want to know one thing," Dumbledore said, "Why did you come with me and believe me?"

"Well I could use an adventure and the other option is this is a dream," I said, "And if it is, well, I'm having a really cool dream."

"Here," he said, "Let me take care of your luggage."

He pulled out what only could be his wand. Then he waved it around and my suitcase disappeared.

"You know, I have a feeling I'm gonna have to get used to that," I said.

"Now the way we are going there is by Apparating," Dumbledore said.

"Um…translation, please?" I said.

"It's difficult to explain," He began, "but in short you disappear from one place and pop up in another."

"Oh…I get it!"

"Now hang on tight."

"Huh!?!"

As soon as I said that I grabbed on and, boy was that some ride. It was very uncomfortable. We ended up in a neighborhood and as soon as we landed, I spun around and grabbed the nearest tree.

"Are you all right?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," I replied. I did let go of the tree, but I felt woozy.

"We're here," Dumbledore said.

"We're where?" I asked.

"Think about this very hard," he said.

He then whispered in my ear, "Number twelve Grimmald Place." I thought about it and then between two houses appeared what had to be number twelve Grimmald Place.

"I believe there is some one in here you know," he said as we approached the house.

"I don't know who," I said. He just smiled.

As we entered the house, a lady with bright red hair approached us. Professor Dumbledore then explained who and what I was and how I got here. He told me her name was Mrs. Weasley and she'd show me to a room.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now you must be quiet when going through the halls. They're also having a meeting and noise doesn't help."

She lead me up the stairs, told me my suitcase was in a room, and she lead me to a room where "the children are" as she put it. Before I opened the door I heard some one shouting. And when I opened the door, Dumbledore was right; I did see some one I knew.

"Harry!" I shouted.

He looked up at me and his eyes got very big. The two people he was shouting at turned around. The girl had wavy brown hair and the boy had bright red hair and freckles.

"Rhea?!" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. So you're I wizard. I should've known," I said.

"Yeah, how'd you…" he began, but he was interrupted by a loud bang and twins with bright red hair appeared.

"Hello, Harry," said the first, "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You really shouldn't bottle up your anger," said the second, "Ah I see we have a new-comer, George."

"Uh… hi?" I said.

Then a girl with the same bright red hair, who looked to be a little younger than I was, came into the room.

"Oh hello, Harry," she said, "I thought I heard your voice." She then went on to tell the twins how the kitchen door was charmed and she couldn't hear through using a flesh colored piece of string. I was now confused.

"We'll deal with that later," said the first twin whose name apparently was George, "We have to have introductions for our new guest." The girl then noticed me and nodded.

"I'm Fred Weasley," the second twin said, "And this is my brother George."

"Hello," I said.

"This is my younger brother, Ron," Fred continued, "And our little sister Ginny."

"Hi," said Ginny.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl with brownish hair.

"Oh…Harry's told me all about you and Ron," I said.

"Really…" Hermione said giving Harry an evil glance.

"Don't worry he didn't tell me about Hogwarts," I replied.

"Then how did you…"

"Listen, as much as I like confusing people," I began, "I'm not going to tell my little adventure until Harry tells me how he's involved in this."

Wow, did I ask for it. Harry then began telling how when he was one year old, Voldemort killed his parents and when he tried to kill him he failed which gave him the scar. And how after that, everyone thought that Voldemort was dead, he stopped him numerous times during school and how Voldemort came back at the beginning of summer and killed a friend of his. He then proceeded to tell me that things called Dementors (they suck the happiness and souls out of people) attacked him and Dudley and how the Ministry of Magic was going to hold a hearing on whether or not he could go back to Hogwarts, because he used magic outside of school and saved his cousin. I was literally sitting there with my mouth wide open.

"Ouch," I said, "Well that blows my story out of the water."

I then told my story which in my opinion was not as good as Harry's. When I finished, everyone sat in silence around me as if I were a bomb and the slightest breath would make me explode.

"So you're a…" Hermione began.

"Yep…" I replied.

"And you can…" Harry started.

"Uh huh…" I finished.

Then it seemed like an explosion went off. Everyone began talking at once about how cool it was.

"So, can you turn your hand into a ball of fire?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Eventually, and hopefully, yes," I said, "Just not now. The only element I've unlocked is water, and I barely know how to control that. Maybe Dumbledore will give me something to study, a book, an ancient text, cursed scrolls, I don't care."

I know all that I have already told you were mainly just a bunch of explaining, and after this little encounter there was only more. I will only give a brief summery of what happened next. After the whole gang found out what I was, Mrs. Weasley came back in and said that the meeting was over and we could get something to eat. We thusly started heading down stairs when we heard an awful blood curdling scream. I mean a Bloody Mary scream, caused by a portrait, which I'm still trying to figure out to this day. She (the portrait) was yelling great profanities I guess from the Wizarding standpoint. I also found out the main reason for not talking loudly in the hall way: You would wake up the painting. A witch named Tonks accidentally knocked over an umbrella stand, which caused a loud noise which caused the loud painting to wake up. Once in the kitchen I met four other wizards. The first one I met was Harry's godfather, a man named Sirius Black. Next I met Professor Lupin; he was a former Hogwarts teacher. They told me he couldn't stay at the school because he was a werewolf. I took two large steps back from him when I heard this. Then I met Mad-eye Moody. The reason for his name was apparent the moment you saw him. He had a magical left eye that seemed to pierce right through you. And lastly, I met a rather unscrupulous wizard named Mundungus. He was the one who made the loud gunshot sound four days ago and apparently the same day Harry fought off Dementors. The rest of this time was spent explaining to Harry what he had missed over the summer and why he didn't get sufficient letters from his friends. Harry and I both learned that the little operation they had going here was called The Order of the Phoenix. They also told him the latest on what Voldemort was up to. From what I can remember, they said he had found a new weapon. Apparently he had already had a deadly weapon known as the Killing Curse (actual name: Advada Kadadva). After this we were shoed off to bed. And thus ends the rest of the explaining. Whew…

I was bunking with Hermione and Ginny. When I got to the room, my bed covers were rolled down and my pj's were lying there waiting for me. Ginny and Hermione got in bed and I lay down. The lights went out and then, just like I told Dumbledore, the fact I was a sorceress sank in, and I started screaming. The other girls woke with a start and asked me what was wrong. I had to give some form of excuse and I apologized. I then lay back down and then went to sleep.

A/N: Untill next time. Sorry there's like a lot of explaining in this chappy but it'll get more interesting trust me.- Hotaru-Chan


	2. Lesson 1: Bring Plenty of Towels

A/N: Sorry forgot to put this in the first one Disclaimer: Only J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... I just like having fun with her Characters. : P onward:

I awoke the next morning with my eyes closed. I really didn't want to wake up. I rolled over in what I thought was my bed, and I groped for my alarm clock that was supposed to be on the night stand next to my bed so I could tell whether or not I could sleep longer. I felt nothing, no night stand, no clock. I opened my eyes and realized what I thought to be a dream was true! I sat up in bed and saw the two other girls in the beds across from me. The truth hit me like a ton of bricks: I am a sorceress, Harry is a wizard, and I am currently in a house where a picture will yell at you if you are noisy and wake her up.

I felt around in my suitcase for my watch. It was only 7:50, but after what my brain had just realized I couldn't go back to sleep. I grabbed my robe and headed down stairs to see if any one else was up. If not, I would just do a little exploring.

I got down stairs and walked slowly past the curtain which behind it held the yelling portrait that was silent at that moment. I went into the kitchen to find that someone was awake. It was Mrs. Weasley and the dear Professor.

"OH! Uh…I'm sorry…I didn't know any one else was up," I began.

"Perfectly alright," Dumbledore said, "It was nothing private."

"Oh…ok," I replied back. I was still a little tired. Normally I wouldn't even think about getting up at 7:50. I'm really not a morning person.

"None of the others are awake, I suppose," Mrs. Weasley said.

"The girls aren't. The guys, I dunno," I said.

"Rhea, what I and Mrs. Weasley were talking about is how to teach you," Dumbledore said.

"I was wondering that myself…," I stated.

"I have decided these last few weeks of summer I will teach you here," Dumbledore started, "and when the new school year starts at Hogwarts you will attend there and I will still give you lessons."

"Are you able, as a wizard, to teach me to be a sorceress?"

"I have plenty of books and I have seen several friends of mine perform it so I believe I can teach you. I am the closest thing you have. We must keep your presence secret form Voldemort."

As he said the name Mrs. Weasley flinched.

"What is it with everybody jumping at this guy's name?"

"Voldemort has become so infamous that people are afraid to even speak his name."

"Ahh…," I said.

"Now eat some breakfast. The others will probably be awake soon and then they will do house work while you get your first lesson," he said as he began to leave the room.

"Professor wait!" I exclaimed, "What did you tell my parents in that letter?"

"Only the truth. I will be back in a few hours for your lesson."

Mrs. Weasley fixed breakfast for me and later the rest woke up only to be put to work as soon as they finished eating.

Dumbledore returned later as the others worked and my first lesson began. He walked into the kitchen with an armful of books.

"Hello!" I exclaimed as he dropped the books onto the table with a loud thud, "Good Morning! No coffee for me, thanks!"

This was the beginning of my studies. Dumbledore gave me a glass of water. He then proceeded to read his book for a moment and then explained how I was to control the water. He asked me to remember what I was feeling the two times when I had actually controlled water. I was happy and then that happiness was interrupted. I tried to duplicate it. Dumbledore smiled. I looked at him, then the glass. I yelled and the water that was circling above the glass fell and splashed on the table.

"Mercy…buckets…," I was stunned beyond saying anything else.

This was pretty much how my morning continued. He had me study books which gave me a brief history on sorcerers and many different spells for water. There were other books on the other elements, but he didn't have me read them because my magic hadn't unlocked them.

I was learning tricks of the trade with water and by the end of the morning; I could sense where water was. I could tell when someone was walking down the stairs (humans are 75 water). Also if I got close enough to the wall, I could tell if a muggle was jogging or walking down the street past the house they could not see.

I practiced and practiced and the others cleaned and cleaned (those poor fish). After the few weeks at Grimmald Place, I had not only gotten to know Harry better, I soon became good friends with his "mates".

Finally it was the day of Harry's trail. It had snuck up on all of us and it looked like the fact had hit Harry in the face. We were all up early that morning to see him off and give him emotional support.

I wondered whether or not I should come be a witness. I mean, I was the last one to see him before the whole thing took place. They told me it would be ok though.

After Harry left with Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley took us shopping to get school supplies. We all went to a place called Diagon Alley. I really couldn't believe my eyes. There were magical shops and witches and wizards left and right. I was having a good time even though in the back of my head the fact that right then Harry was in trial.

I had to buy a school uniform. The others had to, too, because they had outgrown theirs. It could've been worse. It was a lot better than the one at my last school.

During the course of the day we had an accent showdown. I'm from Georgia. So all the Weasley children plus Hermione all thought I had such a thick accent. I really barely have one. It only comes out to play every now and then. Even though I have to admit… I say y'all a lot. So we warmed up our voices and we each laid our accents on thick.

"I 'on't know 'bout you, but when my memaw got sick we parade and we parade and we PARADE for her to git better!" I exclaimed with much enthusiasm. My southern moment was followed by laughter. Then our showdown pretty much turned into a display of how southern _I_ could be. After being in Great Britain for so long, a great amount of pride for my home ensued through me.

We got home after buying all the things that we would need for that year. We also bought Harry's stuff even though I have a feeling he would've much rather preferred to go with us.

We had to wait a while but Harry did triumphantly return with the news that he was returning to Hogwarts. Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relieve. Then of course Ginny and the twins had to go into a chant of, "He got off! He got off! He got off!" which of course got on Mrs. Weasley's nerves like all their hi-jinks eventually do.

We all went to our separate rooms and began packing. I really didn't have to do all that much since I was living out of my suit case. They then gave me a spare trunk to use to put all my new uniforms and school things. They even took the liberty of putting my full name on it:

**Rhea Rain Tigner**

This surprised even me because not many people know my middle name… I probably wouldn't even know my middle name if I hadn't got into so much trouble when I was little. I suspected Dumbledore. He somehow seemed to know everything.

Then from the other room I heard yelling and rejoicing.

"HARRY! Did you-did you get?!"

"Wait… _Ron_ got it?"

That was pretty much all I really caught. There are things at Hogwarts called prefects… they enforce school rules or something… Hermione became one…and…well… apparently so did Ron. This wasn't believed by me either. The twins were utterly confused by this, but they used it to their advantage. I had a feeling they weren't going to let him live it down as soon as I heard them say, "Ickle Ronnie the prefect…"

That evening they all had a little party for the new Prefects. Harry sat in a corner and tried to fake having a good time.

"You're not having a real good time are you?" I asked approaching him.

"No! No I'm fine I'm having a good time really…," He said.

"Harry, I can read your face like an open book," I said.

He sighed and told me how he had slightly wished to be prefect. I really didn't have a reply to that. The main reason being we started listening to Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin. They were telling about there days in school and when Harry heard his father had not been a prefect along with Sirius I could tell his mood lifted and he started having a better time.

Harry finally began mingling and having a good time. I just sat there, because I had no idea what most everyone was talking about. That was until someone started a conversation with me.

"Having a good time?"

I looked up and it was Sirius Black who spoke.

"Oh…yeah, I really don't know what people are talking about," I stated, "For instance what is a Comet Two Ninety? Ron's been going on about it. I'm going to have to get used to this."

He kinda laughed at me. He apparently did know what a Comet Two Ninety was and therefore probably thought my question humorous.

"Ok, you can laugh. I'll just keep my comments to myself," I said accidentally letting my accent slip out, which made him laugh even more, "Ok maybe I should just shut up."

"No, you'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

He then looked straight into my turquoise eyes with his dark ones. He was thinking very hard.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied, "You just suddenly seem very familiar…" His sentence trailed off as he walked away.


	3. I'm going to need more Bussiness cards

It was a little after midnight when I woke up. I guess I was excited about Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to go after everyone had described it to me. I then decided I probably wasn't going to go back to sleep until I got some warm milk or something relating to a midnight snack. I grabbed my robe and started heading down stairs as quietly as I could. One false move and the Lady of the Portrait would wake and begin yelling out great profanities.

The kitchen door was cracked and light streamed through it. I then heard voices coming from inside. They sounded like Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"I swear, Moony! It was her! I can't believe I didn't see it when we first met her," came from the voice of Sirius.

"Are you sure, my friend?" came from the once professor Lupin.

"Next time you see her, look at her good. I am absolutely certain," was Sirius's reply.

I then heard him slam his fists on the counter and mutter something like, "Why didn't I see it before?" I then felt it safe to enter.

"Uh… hey," I said as I entered the kitchen. Lupin stood and Sirius turned around, "I couldn't sleep…and I am apparently not the only one. I thought I'd just get some milk and then I'll get out y'all's hair."

"Oh, please don't mind us," said Lupin sitting down once more, "You could stay if you'd like."

"Thanks," I said as I sat at the little island with my milk. There was an almost uncomfortable silence. Sirius looked at Lupin and sort of nodded his head at him.

"So, Rhea, tell me about your family," Lupin said breaking the silence.

"Well… let's see, I have my mom, dad and my brother. None of them have any magic. Oh! What did Dumbledore say they were?" I said.

"Muggles," said Lupin.

"Ah yes that's right," I said. Sirius looked down again as if disappointed, "Something wrong," I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied, "Tell me what your mother's full name is?"

I thought it was kind of weird but I replied anyway, "Lisa Renee Fuller Tigner"

I finished off my drink and the two looked at each other.

"I best be off to bed," I said, "If I stay up any longer I won't be a very happy camper in the morning."

I began walking off when Lupin said, "Wait."

I turned around and he looked at me good and hard. He's eyes became big as he examined me. He blinked himself out of it, "Have a good nights sleep."

I left the kitchen, but I cracked the door a little and stayed and listened. They continued their conversation which I was absolutely certain now they were talking about me.

"I can't believe it," came from Lupin.

"I told you," was Sirius.

"She must be related to her somehow," was Lupin again.

"I know-I know," Sirius again, "Some things are different but… it's _her_."

After that I headed back up to bed. I really didn't know what to think of that. I just decided that it was best that I try to sleep and not think about it too much.

I was abruptly awakened the next morning. Apparently someone overslept or missed an alarm clock or SOMETHING and suddenly we were all going to be late.

I was the only one at the door. I was sitting on my luggage. I had already had my toast (most mornings I'm not really hungry, it takes a while for my stomach to wake up). All I could do was sit and watch everybody run past like their heads had been cut off. I believe the loud lady of the portrait was awakened twice that morning as well.

When we finally made it to the station, we had made it just in time. Then they all decided to tell me about platform 9 ¾. To put it simply: to get to the train, I had to run through a BRICK WALL! Ok, I made it through to the other side unscathed, BUT STILL! I was scared silly. It also didn't help that the twins pushed me through and before they did said, "Watch out!!"

When I got on the train, I could hardly wrap my brain around the concept that it was filled with witches and wizards. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all came in right behind me. Ron and Hermione couldn't stay with us, because they had prefect duties to perform.

"Hey, why don't we sit in here," Ginny said as she directed us to a compartment.

We entered and there was a girl sitting at the window reading a magazine. She had long blonde hair, and had her wand tucked behind her ear.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny said.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna said, "Oh and you are Harry Potter," she said seeming to think that Harry couldn't remember his name and therefore needed reminding.

"Uh… yes I am," Harry replied.

"I do not know you though," Luna said.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm Rhea Tigner," I said.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"That's a pretty name," I said putting my bags in the compartments above our heads.

"Yes, I rather like it. Even though most people call me Loony Lovegood," Luna said very serenely. Apparently that little fact didn't really faze her.

Once I was seated, I realized that the magazine Luna was reading was upside down. And, I, being the blunt American, had to say something about it:

"Luna… Why are you reading your magazine upside down?"

She looked up from her reading material. She then flipped it around to show me.

"There are hidden spells on these runes!" she said excitedly, "The only way you can read them is upside down." She smiled ear to ear. I smiled politely back.

"Harry!"

I turned toward the door and saw a boy Harry's age standing there.

"Hey Neville," said Harry. He then looked at me and said, "Oh right, Neville this is Rhea Tigner, Rhea, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Another introduction," I said shaking his hand, "Lovely. I've had so many this summer; I'm tempted to make a business card with my name on it to save me the trouble."

"Harry, look what Gran got for me," Neville said as he held up an intriguing looking plant. He thrust his wand into it and the plant expelled green ooze. I had closed my eyes just in time to be covered in it.

When I dared open my eyes again, I saw the entire compartment was covered in goo. Luna's face was saved because her magazine protected her. Ginny looked petrified and Harry looked like he wanted to burn that plant. I looked at myself and realized it was in my hair and on my clothes.

"So," I said trying to lighten the mood, "anybody got some Lava soap and a SOS pad?"

I wasn't expecting them to get it. It was an American Redneck sorta thing. Luna was the only one who seemed to get it.

"SOS soap and Lava pads!" she said laughing.

"Close enough," I said considering she was my only audience at the moment.

The compartment door opened and there stood a very pretty girl with long black hair. Harry's eyes widened.

"Hello Harry…oh," she said sounding horrified at the state of our compartment, "I guess you're busy. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Cho! Wait!" Harry said, but it was too late. The door had already closed behind her.

Ginny sighed, pulled out her wand and said, "Here." She did a spell and all the ooze was gone. I looked at myself and saw I was spotless.

"Nice trick," I said, "So Harry…," I said teasingly. The way he reacted when that girl came in, I knew something was up, "Who was she?" I smiled. This place was getting more and more interesting by each passing minute.

He reddened, I laughed, holding up my hand.

"Don't worry," I said, "I understand."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Several minutes later, Hermione and Ron returned reporting that they had finished their prefect duties. Moments after that….we had another visitor…this one however was less enjoyable.

The compartment door opened to reveal a very preppy boy. He had slick blond hair that looked as if it had been bleached but I had an annoying feeling that he hadn't done that.

"What?" Harry said to him with a tone of annoyance.

"Manners, Potter or I'll have to give you a detention," he said. I then noticed the prefect badge on his robe. After this was said, to my dismay, his attention was drawn to me…sigh…

"And who might you be?" he said clearly indicating me.

I could tell Harry was about to stand up for me, but I was going to introduce myself and stand up for myself. I stood pushing Harry back down in his seat. I thought for a second… what to say… something told me Harry and this guy weren't exactly friends, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"In any decent society," I began, "You give _your_ name first."

"Malfoy," he said, "Draco Malfoy."

I snorted laughter trying to hold it in. "James Bond wannabe, huh?"

"What?!" this Malfoy guy said.

"Never mind," I said.

"Now, will you give me _your_ name?" Malfoy asked.

"Rhea Tigner!" I exclaimed putting as much of my southern accent as I could. Blank stares surrounded me. Luna Lovegood appeared from behind the magazine and said the _most_ random thing ever, "Why do you talk funny?"

I pretty much almost fell backwards. The whites of Malfoy's eyes were about the size of dinner plates. Malfoy shook his head.

"You are an American… aren't you?" He asked.

"And proud!" I said with much fervor and a little bow.

"Then what are you doing here?" he added with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, apparently to learn. Isn't that why you're here?" I said in reply.

"Clever, aren't we," he said smirking, "But clearly you haven't been shown the _decent_ people from this school. You could always come with me and I'll be glad to show around." He then offered his right hand to me.

"Hmmm…," I said, "Lemme see…hang out with people I already know and people whom I already enjoy company with," I held up my right hand, "or go with you…a greasy haired loser who says his name like James Bond and thinks he's hot stuff…," I held up my left hand, "Decisions decisions!"

That got his attention and promptly left with a smirk of, "Next time" written all over his face.

We all then talked and laughed and before we knew it we were almost there and we had to put our uniforms on. Hermione and Ron had to run off and do last minute prefect duties and the rest of us waited for the train to stop.

When it finally did, we all hurried off. Once out of the crowd of children I saw a lady with a lantern calling out, "First years follow me! First years!" I was about to follow her considering I was a "first year", but was stopped just before I did by, "You are Rhea Tigner, are you not?"

I looked and saw an old woman or witch is probably the more correct term. She wore a rather interesting hat and glasses.

"Uh…Well, yes I am," I said in reply.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I'm going to take you to Dumbledore. He wishes to introduce you formally before the school," the Professor said in a very polite yet strict sounding voice.

"Uh…by formally you mean…uh I get on stage and he introduces me or I go in sit down in the back and then he introduces me," I asked slightly nervous.

She raised an eyebrow at me, smiled slightly and said, "Formally, as in you get up on stage he introduces you and everyone watches your every move."

"Ah…, that kind of formally," I said with a nervous smile. Hey don't get me wrong, I really don't mind being center stage… just as long as you prepare me before hand!

A/n: Well that's that chappy! Poor Rhea she wasn't properly prepared! I'm not sure when the next one will be up but enjoy these and don't for get to REVIEW!


	4. An Indepth Conversation with a Hat?

Once inside the _other _professor, as I thought of her, lead me through the halls and to what seemed to be a back stage area.

"Stay here, please," she said in her polite yet stern voice again. I nodded in reply.

I looked out on the stage that she stepped out on and saw a large table that had what appeared to be all the teachers, because there sat Dumbledore in all his mysterious glory. I looked out further and saw what I believed everyone had described to me as the Great Hall. The four tables were all lined up neatly and when I looked close enough at one of the end tables I saw several people with bright red hair and realized that's where they all must be sitting.

Professor McGonagall then walked back in the Great Hall with a bunch of young wizards and witches that all looked no younger than 11 or 12. They all grouped together in front of the stage and right at the front was a stool and a hat. I then remembered that this was the Sorting Hat. I then also remembered how detailed everyone was in describing this place to me…hmmm…

After each of the kids was sorted McGonagall came backstage with me.

"Now, the Headmaster will say a few words and then will motion you to come on stage," she said with more of a kinder tone of her voice.

"Y-yes 'mam," I said with a shaky voice. Great the butterflies had kicked in.

She walked back out on stage and sat at the large table and the stool and the Sorting hat remained. Dumbledore then stood up and proceeded to say his few words.

"Welcome to the new students," he began with his arms open, "and to the old students, welcome back. I would like to announce with great pleasure that this year we have a very special visitor." He then looked at me and nodded his head.

"Ah, snap. That must be the motion," I said to myself. I took a deep breath and walked as calmly as I could out on stage. I stood next to Dumbledore and he introduced me.

"This is Rhea Tigner. She will be joining us this year. She is not a witch so she won't have many of your classes, but she is here to learn and stay here safely. She is a sorceress," the majority of those present gasped, "And since she is staying here I decided she might as well be sorted properly.

Dumbledore then lead me over to the stool. He picked up the hat and I sat down. He placed the hat on top of my head and suddenly someone or something was talking to my…inside my head. It was the hat!

"Ahh…so you are the sorceress Dumbledore was talking about," the Sorting Hat said, "Hmmm…you seem vaguely familiar."

"Do you know that's the third time in two days I've heard that about me," I said back to it in my head.

"Ah, yes and with good reason," he said slyly.

"Care to divulge that information to me, huh?" I replied back just as sly.

"So about the house you'll be sorted into…"

"Stupid hat…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well there is Slytherin…," he began. I glanced over to the Slytherin table and there sat that Malfoy guy.

"Uh…let's say NO!" I yelled in my head. The second choice was Hufflepuff and I recognized no one there. Then Ravenclaw, all I saw there was Luna "Loony" Lovegood.

"Then there is Gryffindor," he said. I looked over and there sat all my friends watching me intently probably hoping I'd end up there.

"Ding, ding, ding!" I screamed joyfully inside, "We've got a winner!"

"Are you sure?"

"Final answer, Regis."

"Gryffindor!" I heard yelled outside of my head for once. The red and gold clad table rejoiced. The hat was removed from my head and when I looked at it the Sorting hat winked at me.

"We got the Sorceress!" yelled one of the boys during the celebration whose name I learned later was Seamus. I ran down and met up once again with my friends.

A/N: Yeah it's short I know but this was about as much as I could get and I really wanted to post something. Sorry! There will be more next time. Please review! It makes me happy!


End file.
